1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals generally with a hydrophone interface device, more specifically a device for controlling the preamplifier in a hydrophone.
2. Description of Related Art
Standard hydrophones are utilized to calibrate various hydrophone devices each used develops their own methods for providing the direct current (DC) power required to operate the hydrophone, inserting the calibration signals, and the preamplifier interface connections. As a result, the hydrophone cables are frequently modified from user to user to meet that particular user's connector requirements. As the hydrophones are passed from user to user these field connections are often a source of noise, faulty calibration check, or outright failure. Therefore, after each use significant cable servicing is needed prior to their being reused. Often the electronics are damaged due to incorrect operation or connection.